


Kids These Days

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, slumber parties are canon, stefan and caroline bffs4lyfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz walks in on Caroline and Stefans’s slumber party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids These Days

"You’re home!" Caroline said happily and it was still alien but completely wonderful, "I hope it’s okay that Stefan’s staying over. He’s having a bad break up."

"Would Elena normally be crashing over here, then?" Liz asked.

"She’s staying with Damon," Caroline said.

There were some things Liz just didn't want more details on. But. “Is there any reason Stefan’s braiding your hair?”

"Because he won’t let me touch his," Caroline said, "scaredy-cat."

"You were bringing out the sparkly stuff," Stefan defended as his fingers expertly wove through Caroline’s hair.


End file.
